


The evolution of the Scythe

by Camcamie101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Insanity, Multi, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcamie101/pseuds/Camcamie101
Summary: His is…The scythe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fanfic/ work on Ao3. Thanks for reading!

They knew something was wrong; why did they not intervene?

Him being late to work, him cleaning extensively; his smile whenever someone was detained.

They could have stopped him, but they helped make him

 

His is…

The scythe.


End file.
